Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its information and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent information by retaining stored information when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STT RAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). A solid state drive can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. An SSD can be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage device for a computer, as the solid state drive can have advantages over hard drives in terms of performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs can have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may avoid seek time, latency, and other electro-mechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives. SSD manufacturers can use non-volatile flash memory to create flash SSDs that may not use an internal battery supply, thus allowing the drive to be more versatile and compact.
An SSD can include a number of memory devices (e.g., a number of memory chips). As used herein, “a number of” something can refer to one or more of such things (e.g., a number of memory devices can refer to one or more memory devices). As one of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, a memory chip can include a number of dies and/or logical units (LUNs). Each die can include a number of memory arrays and peripheral circuitry thereon. The memory arrays can include a number of memory cells organized into a number of physical pages, and the physical pages can be organized into a number of blocks.
In many electronic devices and systems, electronic data is communicated between electronic components. In certain applications, multi-element electronic data is transmitted from one component to another. Such a data transmission may involve transmitting a plurality of signals simultaneously from a transmitting component to a receiving component via parallel channels. The signals may be processed at the receiving component to be compatible with a particular protocol.
When a plurality of signals are transmitted between two components, crosstalk and/or simultaneous switching output (SSO) noise can occur. Crosstalk can occur when energy on one channel induces voltages and/or currents on a neighboring channel through capacitive and/or inductive coupling. SSO noise can affect the power distribution associated with a chip as data signals between and/or among multiple channels switch (e.g., from low to high or low to high) simultaneously. Crosstalk and/or SSO noise can increase the voltage noise and peak power associated with a memory system. As the frequency of data transmission rates increases, crosstalk and SSO noise may further adversely affect the quality of signals, resulting in errors.